In some conventional additive fabrication techniques, construction of a three-dimensional object may be performed in a step-wise or layer-by-layer manner. For example, layers may be formed through solidification of a photo curable resin responsive to visible or UV light irradiation. One such known technique can provide new layers formed at the top surface of an object being fabricated. Another technique can provide new layers at the bottom surface of the object being fabricated.
Some examples of these approaches are discussed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,236,637, 7,438,846, 7,892,474, US Patent Publication No. 2013/0292862, and US Patent Publication No, 2013/0295212.
Another approach includes that used by the B9Creator™ 3D printer marketed by B9Creations of Deadwood, S. Dak., USA.